Sacrifice
by Sylista
Summary: When seperated by time and space, sacrifices were made on both sides. Will Sesshoumaru and Rin be able to look past the changes in them both to find what each other have sought for so long?
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice

In The Beginning

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything from Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter One

Rin watches from the shadows, silent. Beside her Master Jaken watches also, both their attentions locked on the scene before them.

The demon across the clearing from them is huge; it's mass striking shadows across the entire clearing. A somewhat smallish head and long neck lead to a heavily muscled body, two stout arms pulling the long tail along behind it as it shifts from one side to the other. Thick scales cover its body, making it appear almost like a dragon if not for the human-like way it chuckles. Its evil laugh rings across the clearing as it studies its opponent.

Rin shifts her gaze away from the immense demon to the other, more important focus of her concern. Standing planted firmly between the demon and where Master Jaken and she crouch is her Lord.

He stands at ease despite the demon across the clearing. At least he looks at ease from her practiced eye. Any other person looking upon the scene would not be able to see any change in the demon lord, but she does. Her travels with him that had started so many long years ago have educated her on the ways of determining her lord's attitudes and emotions. Though Master Jaken often scolded her for it, she somehow knew that she is right about her observations.

Long, fine white hair hangs motionless down his back, unbound. His expression varies little, almost uncaring gold eyes fixed on his opponent. His right hand hangs at his side, his slim, delicate fingers flexing slightly from time to time as if he is thinking. Two stripes of purple curl around his wrist, matching the twin stripes on either side of his face.

Rin sees movement across the clearing and she jerks slightly as the demon across the clearing suddenly lunges, using its two arms to launch itself into the air, intending to pounce on the demon lord. Just as quickly the demon lord strikes.

The air in the clearing fairly sizzles with demonic energy as the Tokijin is released. Rin ducks down behind the tree, shielding her face from the brilliant blue glow. She hears Master Jaken's frightened yelp as he ducks as well. Wind blasts out from the direction of the clearing and above the sound of the wind she hears the death cry of the demon.

The attack soon fades and Rin cautiously peers around the tree trunk, now partially stripped of its bark. The clearing is now empty of the dragon demon, only her lord stands in the middle now, calmly sheathing his sword beside the other at his waist. She stays in place, waiting as he turns to her. Gold eyes fix on her and she grins despite herself as he nods his head slightly.

"Come Rin. We're leaving." She nods once, tapping Master Jaken's shoulder where he still cowers beside her.

"Come Master Jaken. You don't want to get left behind!" Calmly she stands, nearly leaping over the bush near her and racing across the clearing after her lord.

"Coming Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Later that day the three walk silently through the woods, Master Jaken carefully keeping two paces behind his lord. Rin walks behind them a bit, the reins of the two-headed demon Ah-Un in her hand. With the other hand she toys with an errant flower she had found near the path, twirling it slowly in her fingers as her mind drifts, humming softly to herself. The white petals spin slowly, mesmerizing her as the dark red inside of the flower draw her attention to the center, the few stalks shooting up from the center still heavy with pollen giving off the heavy scent of the flower.

Lord Sesshoumaru does not hesitate or show any outward sign as he picks up the scent of demons. Several from what he can tell. The woods they walk through is thick, the large, old growth trees blocking out the dying sun. The gentle breeze throught he trees carries the scent of the demons, large cat demons, and the scent of water. He continues to stride forward purposefully until he reaches a suitable place, a small clearing within sight of a large field. Across the field and further up the distant hillside he picks up the scent of his half brother but ignores it, instead turning slightly to Jaken.

So absorbed in her find she does not notice when the two before her stop, a tug on Ah-Un's reigns the only thing keeping her from stumbling over Master Jaken. Looking up quickly she finds that they had reached the edge of the forest. Ahead of them is a field stretching as far as she can see.

"We will stop here for the night." Lord Sesshoumaru states. Immediately Master Jaken begins gathering up twigs from around them, mumbling under his breath about a fire as Rin takes Ah-Un toward the fields, intent on letting it loose outside the forest.

"Rin." She immediately stops, turning back to her lord. He is watching her intently, his gold eyes narrowed slightly. He meets her gaze for only a second before sliding away, staring out in the direction of the field. "Stay inside the trees." She nods once, not questioning her lord as she guides Ah-Un back into the trees a bit before dropping the reins.

"Of course my lord."

After Rin has wondered off in search of food Lord Sesshoumaru calls on Jaken, the small demon instantly scurrying to his master.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" He doesn't look down at his vassal as he watches the fields.

"Stay here." Jaken nods, returning to the fire where he can see Rin a short distance away as his Lord heads off into the trees toward Rin.

Rin doesn't even notice how close Lord Sesshoumaru is to her, fully intent on gathering the berries she had found, though she felt that he was near. Only when a shadow is cast over her does she look up, smiling up at her lord.

"You need to be more observant Rin. I could have been someone else." He says quietly, softness in his voice he only used for her. She smiles wider, standing and turning to him.

"I knew it was you, my lord, so I was not worried." He doesn't reply to this at first, watching her as she pops a few of the berries into her mouth. She holds out a hand, offering the berries to him. To her slight surprise he takes one.

"Come with me." Without waiting for a reply he begins walking, Rin immediately falling in step behind him, eating her berries as she goes.

"If I may ask, my lord, where are we going?" She asks after a time, finishing the last of her berries. He doesn't reply, only continues to wind his way through the trees. She shrugs, following quietly.

Soon she can hear the sound of water and she glances ahead of Lord Sesshoumaru as he stops. Ahead of him lies an immense hot spring, a thick mist hovering over the waters surface. A short wall of rock divides the spring into two sections, a small waterfall spilling from the first upper pool into the second, a mere two feet lower than the first.

"A spring!" She exclaims as she catches herself, Lord Sesshoumaru glances back at her. "I'm sorry, my lord, for my outburst." She says quietly, folding her hands before her and bowing her head. He merely looks away.

"You need a bath Rin." He stated. However, others would have taken offense to this she merely nods. She had long ago become accustomed to her lords keen demon senses, learning quickly that smell was one of them. He pauses, glancing back at her again. "We both do."

Rin nods, sitting herself on a nearby fallen tree.

"I shall wait until you are done my lord." He turns back to her slightly, shaking his head.

"Don't be foolish girl. I have no such time to waste. You take the lower pool." Startled she looks up at her lord. Never in all the years that she had followed him had they bathed at the same time.

"My...lord?" He doesn't spare her a glance as he begins to walk away, following the edge of the pool toward the upper section.

"I have no such time to waste. You can't see in the dark and Jaken will undoubtedly get himself into trouble if I'm gone to long." Rin giggled, standing.

"In deed he would, my lord." Without another word she sets off, heading toward the lower pool.

Lord Sesshoumaru sheds his armor and clothes easily, despite having only one arm. It hadn't taken him long to adjust to the loss of his arm at the hand of his younger half-breed brother. As he steps into the warm water he pulls his thoughts away from his troublesome brother and that mortal girl he is always with and turns his attention back to the matter at hand.

Well within the western lands now Lord Sesshoumaru knows undoubtedly that word had reached his home that he was returning. Inwardly he groaned. It had been at least two years since he had left, and with out fail there would be troubles and problems and demands of him upon his return. With each absence the issues became more numerous. Petty quarrels especially.

A breeze catches his nose again and he picks up the scent of the cat demons again, but thier scent was faint, old. Thier aura's barely registering on his senses he dismisses them from his mind.

"Hot!" He looks up, his gaze turning toward the lower pool. The rock wall obstructs his view but he can easily pick up on the sounds of his ward in the lower pool. He smiles slightly despite himself as he hears her muttering under her breath, a trait he suspects that she picked up from Jaken. He relaxes once again when he hears her begin to hum. The constant sound coming from her almost seemed a comfort to him, something he never let anyone know. Not even Rin knew what her constant singing or humming did for him.

After a time of simply soaking and listening to his ward he glances up at the sky, noticing the darker hues of blue etched across the sky and sighs.

"We should head back." He says aloud, more to himself than anyone else.

"What was that my lord?" He glances up; surprised that Rin had heard him. Her voice came directly on the other side of the wall.

"We are heading back." He says louder, rising from the pool and heading for the trees and his clothes.

"Yes my lord." Content he leaves the pool, disappearing into the trees where he had stashed his clothes nearby.

Rin stands at the waterfall, relishing the feeling of the hot water cascading down from the first pool onto her shoulders. She tips her head back, letting the hot water flow into her hair as she combs her fingers through it, working all the dirt of travel from her waist long hair.

Something in the bushes across the pool alerts her and she freezes, lowering her gaze from the sky to stare at the edge of the forest. Her heart skips wildly as she listens, the sudden silence of the forest unnerving her. After a moment the rustling comes again and she sees something moving swiftly through the bushes, approaching her. She catches sight of bright red eyes fixed on her and she instinctively backs up against the rock wall behind her as the demon emerges.

It resembles a large cat, its short muzzle open wide, displaying white, glistening fangs. It avoids the water, eyeing her hungrily as it speaks.

"Well. Look at the human." Rin jerks as another demon suddenly appears on her right, another cat demon smiling eagerly at her.

"We shall eat well tonight." It says, smiling widely and looking past her. Rin turns, her entire body shaking as a third cat demon emerges.

"Indeed we shall sister." Rin keeps glancing between the three, trembling. Instead of attacking they make no move toward her, just watch her.

"What are they waiting for?" She whispers to her self, staring at the first cat demon. Lord Sesshoumaru!

The water flow at her back, shortly forgotten, is interrupted as a shadow casts itself over her. Relief floods her as she looks up, expecting to see her lord above her. She nearly screams when she sees a fourth cat demon standing on the rocks directly above her, its feral teeth grinning at her as it eyes her terrified expression.

"Indeed my daughters, we shall eat well tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything from Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter Two

Lord Sesshoumaru is adjusting the swords at his side when demonic auras suddenly explode through the trees, the scent of the cat demons almost instantly permeating the entire area. Mentally he frowns slightly, scenting the air around him as he scans the trees. Definitally a threat to Rin. His mind made, he starts heading back for the trees. Then he hears her scream.

Rin screams and pulls at the paw, the cat demon's claws digging themselves deeper into her shoulder. The cat demon above her laughs, shaking her slightly. Blood mixes with the water around her as the cat demon shakes her again, its claws digging deeper.

"Tonight we feast on the flesh of this girl." She says, using her grip on Rin's shoulder to throw her away from the rock wall, Rin landing near the shallow end of the pool directly in front of the first cat demon. The other two circle the water rim, meeting the first as it approaches. Rin rises onto her hands and knees in the shallow water, her injured arm held against her middle. She tries to back away, further into the water but is halted by the leader of the cat demons landing squarely in the water behind her.

"We shall kill her swiftly before he returns."

Lord Sesshoumaru leaps through the trees as fast as his will allows him, his anger boiling as he catches the scent of Rin's blood mixing in the wind with the cat demons scent. The demon within him rages to be released but he holds it back, reaching the pool as his hand grips the hilt of Tokijin.

Circled by them now and her blood dripping down her shoulder and arm into the water Rin trembles where she kneels, squeezing her eyes shut and fighting the pain and numbness spreading from the wound in her shoulder. Her fingers had long sense gone numb.

Lord Sesshoumaru will come. He always does. He will come and save me.

"None of your friends will reach you in time." One of the cat demons whispers. Rin's eyes fly open and she looks up quickly, her head spinning from the motion. The cat demon smiles at her, resting its paw on the back of her neck and forcing her head down. "Your death shall be quick though, I'll grant you that."

"Rin down!" Instantly recognizing her lord's voice Rin drops onto her stomach in the water. A sword flashes through the air directly above her, two of the cat demons death cries rending the air. The third cat demon immediately jumps at the demon lord, catching him off guard and sending him back a step. Seeing the chance the leader of the cat demons lashes out, its paw hitting Rin squarely in the throat and sending her catapulting back into the deeper part of the water before leaping at the demon lord.

Lord Sesshoumaru swiftly dispatches the cat demons, staring down at the corpses at his feet as he sheaths his sword at his side.

"Rin." He turns toward the pond after not getting a response, frowning at his ward's silence. "Rin lets…" His voice dies as he stares at the pool.

Rin crouches in the water, the pool around her stained with blood. Despite her state of undress before him she struggles to rise, her entire body trembling. Blood flows down her shoulder freely from the gashes in her shoulder and upper arm, coating her shoulder almost down to her waist. Thin trails of blood trickle down her neck.

"My lord…" Rin manages, looking up at him. For the first time that he can remember fear grips him as Rin staggers. Without a second thought he leaps forward, landing with a tremendous splash in the bloodyb water near Rin, catching her as she falls.

"Rin?" She doesn't respond at first, her brown eyes hazed with pain.

"I'm sorry, my lord." She says quietly. He scowls, angry more at himself than her.

"Stupid girl. You have nothing to be sorry for." He says his tone gentle as he cradles her against him. Her arm continues to hang limply at her side as he carefully carries her to shore. He can hear her heart beating wildly in her chest, staggering as her breathing wheezes with every breath.

Remembering the state of her undress Lord Sesshoumaru carries her to her clothes, quickly snatching up her kimono and wrapping it around her as best he can with her leaning against a tree near him. Once it is tied securely around her he goes to pick her up once more but she backs away a step, smiling up at him as she presses a hand to her shoulder.

"I can walk my lord." He scowls at her, studying her pale complexion and trembling hands.

"Don't be stupid girl. I don't need you wasting my time with your pride." He says harshly, more than he intended, as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her against him. Realizing he had never touched her this way before he glances down at her, his scowl attempting to hide his uncertainty. She looks up at him, her equally uncertain emotions read clearly on her face. He sighs, about to release her when he feels her hand grip the edge of his armor.

"I do not want to waste your time my lord." She whispers, her voice trembling. Something inside him clenches, an emotion unknown to him surfaces, and he looks away from her, scowling more as he shifts his arm around her waist.

Back at the camp Jaken instantly starts barraging Rin with questions, which are quickly silenced by Lord Sesshoumaru's foot to the back of his head. Jaken sits to one side, mumbling under his breath and watching as Lord Sesshoumaru sets Rin down gently by the fire. Rin huddles near the fire, and though she does not voice her pain the demon lord can see her body trembles. The smell of her blood and the slight taing of the cat demons on her drives the demon within him to near madness but he holds it in check, turning to Au-un. The demon watches silent, four eyes following it's master's movements.

"Ah-un." The two headed demon immediately rises, without a word it lies behind Rin, its tail curling around her. She leans back against it, eyes closed. Her hand is still pressed to her shoulder, blood still oozing from her wounds and staining her kimono.

Lord Sesshoumaru stands opposite the fire from her, his impassionate gold eyes watching her as she inhales sharply, pressing harder against the wound. She blanches, clenching her hand as she holds her breath.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Master Jaken asks as he approaches her.

"It won't seem to stop bleeding." She says quietly. Master Jaken glances up at Lord Sesshoumaru approaches, kneeling before Rin. He stares at her hard a moment before reaching out slowly, pushing Rin's hand away from her shoulder. She says nothing, letting her hand drop.

"Show me Rin." She complies, carefully pulling aside her blood soaked kimono to reveal the four long gashes in her shoulder. Faintly he can smell a taint in her blood. Poison. After a second Lord Sesshoumaru rises.

"Jaken, remain here with Rin." Master Jakin nods, planting himself firmly on the ground beside Rin as Lord Sesshoumaru turns away.

"Where are you going my Lord?" Rin's trembling voice asks quietly. He doesn't spare a glance her way as he begins to walk away.

"The half breed is nearby. I can smell him. I will return before daybreak." Without another word he rises into the air, heading for the setting sun.

They are out in the fields, enjoying the warm night when they sense it. Inuyasha is the first; picking up the scent of his half brother on the evening breeze but it is Kagome that sees him first, drifting toward them through the darkening sky. She grabs Inuyasha's arm as he pushes her behind him, his hand swiftly resting on Tetsaiga's hilt. Kagome's eyes widen from where she stands behind inuyasha, stunned at Sesshoumaru's clothes. The front of his clothing, usually so immaculate, is stained heavily with blood. They both watch silently as Lord Sesshoumaru lands before them, the trio regarding each other silently before Sesshoumaru sighs.

"I did not come to fight, little brother."

"Then what are you doing here?" Inuyasha practically growls. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow but he disregards his brother's tone, instead turning to Kagome.

"I require your assistance miko." Inuyasha glances back at Kagome, shocked, and then turns to glare suspiciously at Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want?" Kagome asks hesitantly. The older brother scowls slightly.

"You have healing abilities?" He asks. She nods.

"Sort of." Inuyasha's hand relaxes slightly on the hilt of his sword.

"So I take it that blood on your kimono isn't yours." Sesshoumaru glances down, taking in the sight of Rin's blood on his clothes. He seems slightly surprised when he sees it, contemplating it a second before looking back at his brother.

"No, it is not." Kagome nods, releasing Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Wait here please." Instead of commenting on the disrespectful idea that the demon lord would do what a human said he merely nods.

"Do not waste time." He says nonchalantly, turning away as Inuyasha follows Kagome back to the village.

"What are you thinking going with him?" Inuyasha exclaims. Kagome shushes him as she packs her large backpack with medical supplies from her era.

"Why do you think Sesshoumaru would want medical help?" She asks Inuyasha. He shrugs, scowling.

"I don't know. It's not like he'd need it." Kagome sighs, hefting her back onto her back.

"Exactly. It's not for him." Inuyasha frowns.

"That girl?" Kagome nods.

"You stay here." Inuyasha leaps up, shaking a clawed finger at her.

"Like hell I'll stay here while you go off with him alone." Kagome sighs.

"He's had the chance to kill me dozens of times before. I don't think he will." Inuyasha scowls at her, following her toward the door.

"Don't even think about it, you stupid wench." He growls. Kagome immediately turns to him, hands on her hips. He stops dead in his tracks, suddenly afraid.

"Inuyasha…." She growls. He holds up his hands as if to ward her off, swiftly recognizing the tone of her voice.

"Kagome…I…"

"Sit!" She turns, leaving the hut as Inuyasha's pained groan echoes from the home.

Kagome hesitates on her way back to Sesshoumaru, suddenly unsure. To late to turn back she sees that Sesshoumaru has already spotted her. She stops beside him, glancing up at him wearily. He catches this and sighs.

"I would not profit any from your death miko." He says quietly, almost reassuringly. Strangely relieved Kagome nods, following the demon lord into the forest.

After several minutes of walking Kagome finally gathers the nerve to speak.

"You're not the one who needs my help, are you." She states. Cold golden eyes glance back at her before he responds.

"No."

"It's Rin, isn't it?" He nods.

"Why me?" She asks, ducking under a tree branch.

"I caught Inuyasha's scent not far away and knew you were there with him. Rin cannot be moved so I am bringing you." He says simply. Kagome nods, deciding not to ask anymore.

The inside of the forest is dark, and after stumbling several times Kagome hesitates, reaching back to pull her flashlight from her backpack. As the light beam pierces the darkness Sesshoumaru rounds on her, his hand gripping her wrist so swiftly she yelps in surprise, dropping the flashlight. His golden eyes refract the light of the flashlight, gleaming in the darkness, almost matching the frightening light green flow at his fingertips. They stare at one another, Kagome's heart beating wildly in her chest before he releases her grip.

"What is that?" He asks.

"It's called a flashlight. It's something from where I live." He doesn't question her, merely kneels down, and picks up the flashlight, handing it back to her before turning and continuing through the woods.

"Hurry miko." He states, the stunned Kagome following him.

Master Jaken sits opposite the fire from Au-Un and Rin, watching her. He doesn't speak, glancing up at the lightening sky occasionally before looking back at Rin again.

The young woman hadn't moved in some time, only the slight rise and fall of her chest indicating that she's still alive. As Master Jaken glances up at the sky again Rin moans, shifting against Au-Un's side. The two headed demon glances back at her as rolls slightly against him before slowly sliding to the ground on her side. Master Jaken jumps up, rounding the fire quickly.

"What is it Rin?" She reaches up, clenching a fistful of his brown kimono in her white knuckled grip. He can feel the heat coming from her skin as her eyes open slowly. Sweat beads her skin as she glances around behind Master Jaken.

"Lord….Sesshoumaru….."

"He has not returned yet." Rin's hand suddenly releases him and he stumbles back in surprise as Rin suddenly cries out, rolling onto her back. She lets out a pained cry, writhing on the ground as if in agony. The scent of fresh blood suddenly taints the air as Rin uses both arms to push herself to her feet, reopening her wounds on her shoulder. Master Jaken has to duck to avoid her as Rin stumbles toward the woods, feverish and half conscious from the poison eating at her from inside.

"Rin!" She hears Master Jaken yell at her as if from a distance but she ignores him.

I'm dying. I can't die yet. Please don't let me die before I see him again. Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you!

Rin stumbles on a tree root, falling hard onto the forest floor. Her wounded shoulder wrenches against another root and Rin screams, merciful darkness capturing her.


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter Three

They are near the camp when they hear Jaken yell out Rin's name. Ahead of her Lord Sesshoumaru hesitates a split second, then as they hear a woman's scream Lord Sesshoumaru is suddenly gone. Kagome stares at the empty space before her a second before running forward, toward the flicker of firelight she can now see through the trees.

Master Jaken is kneeling over her when Lord Sesshoumaru suddenly appears behind him. Hearing his lord he immediately backs away, stammering.

"I don't know what happened my lord….she was acting crazed! I couldn't do…"

"Quiet Jaken." He says harshly, kneeling over the prone form of his ward.

"Sesshoumaru!" The miko's voice rings out through the woods as he looks up. Jaken instantly rounds on the young woman, pointing the Staff of Two Heads at her.

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you, wench." The miko glares at the small imp.

"I am not his vassal, toad. Out of my way." She says sternly, stepping over him to kneel beside Lord Sesshoumaru. Her stifled gasp does nothing to assure him as she studies Rin.

"I need to get her closer to the fire." Without hesitation Lord Sesshoumaru kneels down, sliding his arm gently under Rin and pulling her up, cradling her against his body and heading for the fire.

After lying her near the fire Kagome hesitates, looking up at them. Lord Sesshoumaru sits nearby, watching her. Jaken stands near Rin's feet, watching Kagome intently.

"Do you mind?" Lord Sesshoumaru glances back at her as Jaken glares.

"What do you mean?" This time Kagome scowls.

"You need to leave. I won't undress her in front of you two."

"Jaken." Lord Sesshoumaru states, cutting of Jaken's protest. "Go to the pond. Gather water and bring back one of the paws from the cat demons." Grudgingly Jaken leaves, grumbling. Kagome pauses, watching Lord Sesshoumaru. He rises and moves to Au-Un who sits nearby, seating himself with his back to Kagome and Rin.

"I will not be leaving, miko, so do what you can." Kagome nods, turning her attention back to Rin.

Lord Sesshoumaru listens attentively to Kagome administering to Rin, showing no emotion when he hears Kagome's small hiss of surprise when she sees the extent of Rin's wounds. After a few minutes Kagome's soft voice calls out to him.

"Sesshoumaru." He turns halfway in the seat upon Au-Un. Rin lies beside the fire, her kimono now draped over her like a blanket. Kagome has a poultice like bandage pressed to Rin's shoulder, her face nearly as pale as Rin's.

"What is it miko." He says calmly.

"The shoulder wounds aren't as bad as they look." She states, her voice trembling. "That is not the problem though." Sesshoumaru rises, walking around Au-Un to join Kagome on the other side of Rin. Closer now he can see that the miko's hands tremble. "I can't purge the demon poison in her blood. She's already lost a lot of blood, to much blood. The poison is spread throughout her body already." She looks up at Lord Sesshoumaru before releasing the bandage, leaning back. "I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru frowns at her, a look that would have scared many a demon.

"What are you saying miko." Kagome sighs.

"There's nothing I can do for her."

Chapter Four

Kagome kneels by the fire, feeling frustrated tears brim her eyes as she hears the rustle of cloth behind her. Glancing back she watches as the demon lord, in an act so like his younger brother, reaches out, gently touching Rin's skin. Gold eyes, once so cold and calculating, seem almost sad as he feels Rin's weakening heartbeat under his palm. Kagome turns around slowly, remaining sitting as the demon lord looks back down at his ward.

Lord Sesshoumaru returns his gaze to Rin, his delicate hearing picking up the weak sound of her heartbeat. His mind flashes back to the time when he had first heard that heartbeat so close to him, feeling her small body cradled in the crook of his arm come alive once more.

It is just before dawn when it happens. Kagome is dozing near the fire. Jaken had long since returned and is now dozing against a tree trunk nearby. Lord Sesshoumaru leans back against Au-Un, resting yet his eyes are open, fixed on a point on the horizon. He does not start when he feels a hand on his knee but leans forward, taking Rin's hand in his own. Her eyes are open, staring up at him.

"My…Lord…you are back." He nods, setting her hand back at her side but does not let it go.

"Yes Rin." Tears brim her eyes and she blinks them away slowly.

"I'm sorry my Lord." She whispers. He shakes his head slightly, a few locks of hair sliding down from his shoulder. He does not release her hand to put them back in place, ignoring them.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He says softly. She smiles slightly, her eyes going out of focus a second.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She whispers, her fingers tightening around his. "I'm dying." He nods.

"Rin?" She looks over at him, her smile gone.

"I…" Her voice slowly dies as her eyes sliding closed slowly. Her hand goes slack against his hand and her head falls slowly to the side. His eyes widen slightly and he clenches her hand, shaking it slightly.

"Rin?" Kagome wakes as his voice rises slightly. "Rin?" She immediately rises and crawls over to them, pressing her fingers to Rin's neck gently before drawing away slowly. Lord Sesshoumaru watches as Kagome kneels back, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru." Lord Sesshoumaru hangs his head slowly, closing his eyes as a part of him; a part long denied, wakes, an ache spreading through his chest.

At his side he feels Tenaiga respond, the beats of the sword's heart. Even without gripping the hilt Lord Sesshoumaru can see the outlines of the agents of the underworld.

"Miko. Get back." He says quietly, his hand reluctantly releasing Rin's hand. Kagome watches him a second before rising, backing away to stand on the other side of the fire. Her eyes widen as he pulls Tenseiga, sheath and all, from his waist. Holding it out before him his eyes lose focus slightly.

Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow as the agents from the underworld appear before him, reaching out for Rin's soul.

Instead of releasing the sword from its sheath Lord Sesshoumaru leans forward, laying Tenseiga lengthwise down Rin's body, the hilt just under Rin's chin. His knuckles rest against Rin's middle as he glares at the minions of the underworld look up at him.

I am Lord Sesshoumaru, inutaisho of the western lands. No one takes what is mine. This woman's soul belongs to me. He says in his mind as black light suddenly explodes from Tenseiga's sheath, completely enveloping Rin. Distantly he hears the miko's astonished gasp but he remains focused on Rin. As the black light pierces the minions clasping at Rin's soul they shriek and vanish.

As the light wanes, drawing back into Tenseiga Lord Sesshoumaru removes the sword, setting it to the side absently and leans over Rin. As if from a memory Lord Sesshoumaru gently slides his arm under Rin, lifting her upper body up to cradle her to his chest. Silence envelopes the clearing, the tense, anxious silence broken only by Jaken's soft snoring across the clearing.

At first he mistakes it for his own but soon he can hear another heartbeat, beating in time with his. In his arms Rin inhales slowly, tilting her head up to look at him. She reaches up slowly, one hand clutching the edge of his kimono near his neck.

She's alive. Awareness of anyone else in the clearing suddenly leaves him as he leans his head down slowly, resting his cheek against hers, and allowing himself to breath in her scent. Rin…my Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her voice is weak; her hand trembles slightly where it clutches his kimono. Her voice brings him back to himself and he lowers her gently back onto the blanket she's been laying on. He adjusts her kimono over her as she watches him.

"Rest Rin." He says quietly, brushing his fingers across her cheek.

Movement on the other side of her alerts him and he looks up swiftly as Kagome hefts her pack onto her back. She smiles slightly over her shoulder before turning away.

"Wait miko." She pauses as he rises. "Jaken." Hearing his name Jaken is awake immediately, scurrying around Kagome to kneel before his lord.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru kneels down slightly, grabbing Jaken by the top of the head and picking him up. Jaken yelps as Lord Sesshoumaru picks up him, depositing him beside Rin where he had once been.

"If you move from this spot before I come back your death will not be swift." Jaken nods, disturbed by his lord's tone.

"Yes my Lord." Lord Sesshoumaru nods, rising and turning away. He stops beside Kagome as she hefts her pack again.

"I will accompany you back to the village." At her questioning look he sighs slightly. "I do not want my half breed brother coming after me if you did not make it back to the village." He say nonchalantly, heading into the woods. Kagome smiles, following the demon lord into the lightening forest.

Once at the edge of the forest Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome stop.

"Miko, I want a word with you." She nods, shifting her pack from one shoulder to the other.

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru." He seems slightly uneasy at first, glancing around before beginning.

"I ask that you don't inform my brother of what happened." Kagome stares up at him a second, then nods.

"No worries Lord Sesshoumaru. I won't tell Inuyasha of what you did." He turns to her, eyes narrowed. She merely stares up at him, unafraid. "Believe it or not, Lord Sesshoumaru, showing emotion besides rage or no emotion at all is not a sign of weakness. Even for such a powerful being such as yourself. Your and Inuyasha's father was far greater than even you. I may know only a little of him, but from what I have learned and seen from both you and Inuyasha; I can tell you that part of his strength was expressing his emotions, trusting in them. And this has nothing to do with Inuyasha's mother Izaioi." The miko says quietly. "Inunotaisho's strength came from his heart, not from ignoring it." That said Kagome turns, walking toward the village where Lord Sesshoumaru can see Inuyasha waiting.

"Miko." She turns. "Thank you Kagome." She smiles, a smile that reminds him of Rin, and bows her head.

"Fair thee well Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter Four

When Kagome reaches Inuyasha he remains silent, following her into the house. He parks himself between her and the door, arms crossed and watching her as she hustles about the room, putting away her things from her backpack.

"So?" Kagome glances over her shoulder at him.

"So what?" He scowls at her.

"What happened?" Kagome shrugged, the anguish on Lord Sesshoumaru's face coming back to haunt her mind.

"I treated Rin and came back." Inuyasha's eyes narrow slightly and his ears fold back against his head. Kagome chuckles, walking slowly up to him and reaching out, grasping his necklace and pulling him toward her. He lets himself be pulled; eyes still narrowed until Kagome places a swift kiss on the end of his nose. This softens him and he smiles slightly, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

"I'm just glad your back." He comments quietly. "He may be my brother but I still don't trust him." Kagome nods.

"I know." She suddenly reaches up, gently tweaking one of his ears.

"Lighten up dog-boy." He chuckles and releases her.

"Keade invited us to her home this morning. Something bout breakfast. Want to go?" She nods, following Inuyasha from the house.

Outside she pauses, staring out toward the now empty woods before following Inuyasha away.

Sesshoumaru enters the clearing silently, standing at the edge a moment and studying his two charges.

Jaken sits in the exact same position he had when Sesshoumaru had left, only his eyes moving as they scan the clearing. Rin lay as she had before, her chest rising and falling slowly. When Jaken's eyes fix on his lord he almost leaps to his feet but stops himself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He says, his voice sounding loud and quiet at the same time as he shoots a glance at Rin. "You are back my Lord." He says quietly. Sesshoumaru nods, coming into the clearing to stop beside Rin.

"You may leave Jaken, if you wish, for a bit. I will stay." Jaken gratefully rises, stretching before hurrying from the clearing. Sesshoumaru settles himself on the ground beside Rin, shifting his Tenseiga so he can sit comfortably. The sun has risen all ready but the sun's rays seem to have no effect on the sleeping Rin.

Occasionally Rin would shift, at one point her hand reaching out to him, her frown gone when her hand meets his foot. He watches, slightly interested, but showing no outward sign of it, as Rin calms in her sleep.

It is toward the evening when Jaken addresses his Lord once more.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, may I ask a question?"

"Yes Jaken."

"How long will we remain here?"

"Until Rin is well enough to travel." At this Jaken grumbles to himself, settling himself by the fire. After sunset a few hours later Sesshoumaru is awoken by the sound of cloth rustling near him. Rin doesn't notice her lord is awake as she sits up slowly, her injured arm holding her kimono to herself. She shifts her legs, leaning forward and running a shaking hand through her hair.

"Rin?" He whispers to her. She looks slowly in his direction, her eyes focusing on him in the darkness. Her skin seems ghostly white in the darkness, his sharp youkai vision seeing every detail of her face. "You should still be resting." He states, his voice soft with concern.

"Where am I?" She whispers, looking around.

"We are still at camp." He replies as she lowers her hand to the ground, clutching the blanket beneath her as she looks away from him. "What is it Rin?" She shakes her head, shivering slightly as a cool breeze blows through the trees. Without a word Sesshoumaru easily shrugs off his fluff, wrapping it around her. Keeping his hand on her shoulder he gently pulls her back down onto the blanket.

"Lie back down and rest Rin." He whispers. She resists him, pulling herself up using his arm and leaning to the side, against his chest. He sits, surprised for a second at her proximity, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Rin?" She continues to shiver, resting her forehead against his neck. He can feel the heat radiating from her skin as she inhales slowly.

"It's so cold." She whispers, pressing herself against him. With an unsure glance at Jaken across the clearing Sesshoumaru hesitantly reaches out, gently shifting Rin until she is sitting in his lap sideways. He adjusts her kimono around her, cocooning her in her own kimono and his fluff. Her shivering begins to ease as he wraps one arm around her.

"Is that better Rin?" He whispers. She nods against his neck.

"You are so warm." She whispers, her voice sounding sleepy once more. He leans his head forward, his silver hair slipping forward and shrouding her head.

A twig across the clearing suddenly snaps and Sesshoumaru looks up swiftly. A pair of feral red eyes glint from across the clearing, moonlight glinting briefly off a pair of white fangs. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow as the eyes move slowly in the darkness.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." As the voice whispers across the clearing Rin suddenly goes rigid in his lap, her hand clutching his haori tightly. His arm tightens reassuringly around her.

"If you value your life, I suggest you leave."

"I shall my Lord, but I came to ask, how is the girl?" The voice asks humorously. Sesshoumaru's temper rises considerably, the demon within him struggling for release. Only Rin's hand on his haori keeps his inner demon in check.

"Leave." He growls, his eyes slowly beginning to glint red.

"Just remember, Lord Sesshoumaru, you cannot protect her forever. When that time comes, her life will be ours." The voice whispers again before the feral eyes vanish is if never there.

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes, letting his anger fade. Rin's hand still clutches his haori tightly, her body trembling.

"Are they gone my lord?" She whispers. Not realizing what he's doing Sesshoumaru's hand reaches up, stroking her hair gently.

"Yes, they're gone." They are silent for a time, and then Rin sighs.

"They were right my lord." She whispers. He looks down at her, startled.

"What did you say Rin?" She sighs.

"They are right my lord."

"I would never let any harm come to you Rin." He says quietly. "Would you rather I send you away?" He asks quietly, something deep inside him dreading her answer. Her hand clutching his haori tightens.

"Please don't send me away." She whispers urgently. "I wouldn't survive without you." His heart, for the first time in his life, skips a beat. "You won't send me away will you?" She looks up at him slowly, dark brown eyes meeting bright gold. He shakes his head slowly.

"No." She nods, resting her head against his chest once more, yawning. "Sleep now Rin." He says gently, his hand still stroking her hair slowly.

The next morning dawns with Lord Sesshoumaru still awake. Jaken wakes shortly afterward, wisely staying silent about Rin's place in his Lord's lap. As Jaken rises Sesshoumaru calls out to him, quietly so as not to wake Rin. As Jaken shuffles over Sesshoumaru nods toward the trees.

"Jaken, get that out of here." He says, nodding toward the discarded carcass of what was once a human girl. The girl lays on her back, her wide, terror filled eyes fixed unblinking on Sesshoumaru, her innards spilled out over the ground. Sesshoumaru scowls as Jaken shuffles over to the body, wide eyed.

Those cat demons left that for me, as a message. He thinks to himself as he looks down at Rin. She still sleeps, her hand loosely clutching his haori.

"Jaken." The imp turns, one hand clutching the girls. "Give her a proper human burial." Jaken pauses, stunned at his Lords demand, then nods slowly.

"Yes my Lord."

When Rin awakens again it is near noon. Her lord is leaning back against Au-Un, eyes closed. Jaken sits across the clearing, watching the clearing around them wearily. When he sees Rin watching him he rises, pausing near the small fire and picking up a small bundle before stopping beside Rin.

"Here." He grumbles, handing her the bundle. She stares down at the leaf in her hand, a large mound of berries in the center. Her stomach rolls and she slowly hands it back to him.

"I'm sorry master Jaken, but I cannot eat right now." She whispers. A look of sympathy crosses his face briefly before he snorts, turning away.

"Your own choice girl." He grumbles.

"Master Jaken?" He glances back at her. "Thank you." His grumpy gaze softens a bit and he nods, shuffling back over to the fire and stoking it a bit.

"You are not hungry Rin?" She looks up as Sesshoumaru speaks to her quietly. She shakes her head slightly.

"I am, my lord, but I don't think I can." She whispers as she turns her head to the side, the silky softness of his fluff brushing her cheek.

"Do you need anything Rin?" She glances up at him but his gold eyes are turned away, studying something in the trees nearby.

"My Lord?" He looks down at her then, shocking her at the honest worry in his eyes, barely masked.

"Do you need anything?" She glances away, suddenly all to aware of how close he is, the sudden weakness she clearly senses in him.

"I would like to bathe, my Lord, to wash off the blood but…" He smoothly shifts her down to the blanket and rises to his feet. Behind him Au-Un does as well, following the demon lord.

"Jaken put the fire out and come with us." Jaken nods, watching as Lord Sesshoumaru guides Au-Un around him to stand beside Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru leans down, extending his arm out to Rin as she finishes tying her kimono around herself. She hesitates, staring up at him uncertainly.

"My Lord, what are you doing?" He stares at her, gold eyes meeting hers unflinching, sincere.

"You said you wished to bathe. We are going to the springs." After a hesitation Rin reaches out, encircling his neck with her arms as he slides his arm under her, easily lifting her up onto Au-Un's saddle. She grips Au-Un's saddle tightly, Lord Sesshoumaru's fluff still around her. "Are you comfortable?" She nods as Jaken takes Au-Un's reins.

Instead of walking ahead of them as he always did, Lord Sesshoumaru walks beside Au-Un, always close enough to catch Rin when she started to slide off. They make it there in short order, Rin sliding of Au-Un's back as he stops near the waters edge. Lord Sesshoumaru watches her as she steadies herself against the saddle, her face seeming drawn. Jaken releases Au-Un's reins and stops beside Rin. Rin's legs tremble slightly as she turns, putting her back to Au-Un.

Lord Sesshoumaru suddenly flashes by her, landing smoothly on the far side of the hot spring. He looks around slowly, studying the forest around him. Rin's heart leaps and her weakness is forgotten as she takes a step forward, staring at her lord. Fear grips her as she sees the cold, expressionless eyes scanning the area.

They're back. She whispers in her mind as she takes another step forward.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She whispers. He glances back at her, his youkai hearing picking up the sound of her voice even from so far. She sees him frown from where he stands.

"What is it Rin?" She glances around, her body beginning to tremble.

"Are they back?" She says, barely getting her voice above a whisper. Lord Sesshoumaru shakes his head.

"No Rin, they are not anywhere nearby. I wouldn't have brought you here if I had thought they would be near." Relief immediately floods through her and she suddenly drops to her knees. Her entire body trembles as she distantly hears Master Jaken calling out to her.

A shadow immediately flits over her and a strong hand grips her arm gently, lifting her up easily.

"Jaken, go to the nearest village. Inuyasha is there with the miko. Ask her if Rin could borrow a kimono." Jaken grumbles, trudging toward the trees. "Jaken." The vassal turns back, watching his lord nod toward Au-Un.

"Take Au-Un. Ask the miko to come back and examine Rin again. Come back at sunset." The vassal stammers slightly at his lord 'asking' but he nods, leaping up onto Au-Un's back and quickly disappearing.

After Jaken had disappeared Lord Sesshoumaru looks down at Rin. She is leaning against him, slightly to the side to avoid his armor, her eyes closed. He closes his eyes briefly, his sharp hearing picking up the sound of her heart. Its beat is erratic, quick. Her complexion is pale, the usually rosy color in her cheeks gone.

"Rin?" He says quietly, his hand shifting on her back. Her eyes open slowly as she looks up at him, her dark brown eyes looking almost feverish. "You might feel better if you get into the water." He says quietly. She nods, Lord Sesshoumaru guiding her back to sit on the nearest rock protruding from the waters edge. He steps back, watching her for a second to make sure she won't slip before turning his back.

He listens as cloth rustles quietly, listening as she lays her kimono aside. Water splashes gently as she slides into the water and he waits.

"You may turn around, Lord Sesshoumaru." She says quietly. He turns to see only the top of her head above the rock. Moving up to it he can see that Rin is immersed almost up to her shoulders in the water, her back against the rock. She is still in her soft, lightweight robe that she wears under her kimono.

Satisfied that she is comfortable for the time being he seats himself on the rock behind her head, his one hand resting in his lap.

After a time of silence Rin's voice draws his attention away from the study of the trees.

"My Lord, you could come in if you want to. It is a while before sunset." He looks down at her sharply, one eyebrow slightly raised. Her eyes are closed but her head is tipped back toward him slightly.

"No Rin. It wouldn't be decent." He says quietly. She sighs; sounding slightly disappointed, and lowers her head.

After a second of considering Lord Sesshoumaru sighs and shifts his swords, raising his legs one at a time and slipping off his boots. Carefully tucking his pant legs up so as not to get them wet he lowers his feet up into the water, immersing his feet up to his ankles. Rin opens her eyes as his motion disturb the water and she smiles slightly as his feet slide into the water on either side of her. He watches her as she reaches out, as if to touch his feet but hesitates, withdrawing. He watches her, studying her expression on her face. Her eyes almost seem sad, but not in a sense he had ever noticed before. As if she wanted something, but knew she could never attain. Curiosity alone drove him and before he knew it, he was leaning forward slightly, reaching out to brush his fingers through her hair.

Rin freezes at his touch, feather light, against the back of her head. As his touch vanishes she turns slowly in the water, her shoulder against the boulder as she looks up at him. He stares down at her, perplexed and amazed at the same time.

"My Lord?" Without a word he shifts his leg closer to her, his foot brushing her arm. She glances down before giving him a small smile and reaches out. Delicate, hesitant fingers trace their way from his toes up his foot, tracing the twin markings of his youkai heritage that twine around his ankle. Rin's eyes follow her hand, tracing around his ankle to under his foot, feeling the slightly calloused pads of his feet. His toes are tipped with talons, like his fingers, thought not as long.

Finished with her inspection of his foot she leans forward, resting her forehead against his calf with a sigh. Without even a thought he reaches out, resting his hand atop her head lightly.

"Believe it or not, Lord Sesshoumaru, showing emotion besides rage or no emotion at all is not a sign of weakness. Even for such a powerful being such as yourself. Your and Inuyasha's father was far greater than even you. I may know only a little of him, but from what I have learned and seen from both you and Inuyasha, I can tell you that part of his strength was expressing his emotions, trusting in them. Inunotaisho's strength came from his heart, not from ignoring it." Kagome's voice echoes through his mind as he stares down at Rin leaning against him, pondering the young miko's words.

Father's true strength came from his love of Inuyasha's mother Izaioi. Could I ever attain that power, that strength that I have sought for so long?

A rustling across the clearing draws him away from his musing and his head comes up immediately, hand lifting from her head as his talons begin to glow. A deer freezes in its path toward the spring, staring at the two. Lord Sesshoumaru calms, letting his hand drop slowly to his lap. Rin shifts her head, watching in amazement as the deer comes to the waters edge, drinking deeply before turning and disappearing back into the woods.

Both are quiet for a time, and then Lord Sesshoumaru shifts slightly, getting Rin's attention.

"You should get out soon. Mortals tend to get wrinkly if they are in the water to long." He states. Rin leans away from him, giggling slightly.

"Indeed they do my Lord."

He gets out first, assisting Rin from the water before guiding her to the trees. She pauses at the trees, glancing at him curiously as he turns away and shrugs out of his haori. He hands it back to her before letting his hand drop to his side.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes. Wrap up in this until the miko and Jaken return."

"Yes my lord." She replies, ducking around the tree.

When she appears back around the tree Lord Sesshoumaru had already started a fire and now perched on a nearby rock. After folding her soaked kimono over a tree branch she sits near the fire, careful not to get any dirt on Lord Sesshoumaru's haori wrapped around her. The cloth is soft as silk but heavy as she fingers the cloth on the sleeve. Looking up she sees the demon lord watching her so she swiftly tucks her hands into the sleeves and casting her eyes down.

"Do you feel any better Rin?" Looking up she nods.

"Yes my Lord. Thank you." For a brief second it almost seems like he smiles but it is gone, Lord Sesshoumaru turning his head away.

"It's getting close to sunset. Jaken will be returning soon." Lord Sesshoumaru comments. Rin nods, studying the sky. "Rin." She looks down, startled by the suddenly vulnerable expression on her lord's face.

"Is something troubling you my lord?" He sighs, looking away.

"There are those out there that would see my downfall." He says quietly. "Some of them are stronger then I." He glances back at her before continuing. "Inevitably they will try and use you against me."

"I would never allow that my lord." Rin whispers. Lord Sesshoumaru turns back to her, slightly surprised as she continues. "I will do all in my power to protect you my lord. If need be I would sacrifice myself before I see you come to harm…" Rin's sentence ends with a startled yelp as Lord Sesshoumaru suddenly lands before her, his hand gripping her shoulder.

"Do not even consider that." He says harshly. "I never want to hear you speak of such nonsense again." Rin nods, her heart beating wildly at his proximity and the emotion in his voice. "You're life is mine. No one shall take that; I would not allow that to happen. Not even you. Do you understand?" She nods, one hand rising to grip his arm. Her touch seems to bring him back to himself and he sighs, releasing her and straightening. He towers over her, but his gaze on hers is soft.

"You should rest now." She nods as he turns away, returning to his seat on the rocks.

As the sun continues to fall, so does the temperature. Beginning to regret not taking Rin to the village Lord Sesshoumaru watches her huddle closer to the fire, her good arm wrapped around her self as her good hand holds her other in place.

Rin watches him as he rises, disappearing into the woods briefly before returning and tossing two more logs on the fire. He hesitates before going back to the rocks; instead he circles around the fire and stands beside Rin.

"Rin, may I?" She looks up at him, startled, then nods. He seats himself beside her, staring into the fire.

"My lord, may I ask something?" She asks quietly. He glances at her then nods. "Why have you changed so suddenly?" He glances away, suddenly uncomfortable though trying very hard not to show it.

"How is that?" She looks up at him, her eyes searching him.

"You are acting different, ever since the last time we were here. You're almost being…" Her voice dies and she looks away.

"Being what Rin?" He asks. She sighs, not looking at him.

"It's almost like your being nicer, kinder to me." She whispers. "I can't understand why." She mumbles, more to herself. "Not that it is in my place to question you, my lord, but…"

His touch surprises her and she remains still as his fingers lightly brush her hair, tracing a lock of her raven hair from the crown of her head down to her shoulder.

"I never realized how soft your hair is." He says quietly. "To be honest I thought I never would even think about it. The first time I lost you, Tenseiga's will revived you, more so than my own. When I lost you again, just a few days ago, it made me realize something." She looks at him slowly, his fingers still toying with a lock of her hair.

"What was that my lord?" She whispers.

"How much you've changed me." He whispers.

A breeze suddenly blows through the trees and Rin shivers hard, Lord Sesshoumaru practically hearing her teeth click together. Without hesitation he slowly unties his armor, intent on setting it on the ground beside him. She watches him, growing alarmed. As he is about to remove the first piece she reaches out, staying his hand.

"Don't my lord." He stares at her, frowning slightly.

"No?" She realizes what she'd said and coils back.

"Please don't my lord. If you remove your armor, you'll be vulnerable." He stares at her a second, then to Rin's utmost shock he actually smiles at her.

"Do not be concerned about me Rin. Even without my armor there is no being that could defeat me." She gives him a small smile and nods.

"Of course my lord." She watches him, slightly unnerved as he lays his armor out to the side. Once finished he extends his arm out to her. She watches him, unsure. "What are you doing my lord?" She asks. He hesitates, suddenly unsure himself.

Understanding dawns and Rin smiles slightly before leaning forward, carefully crawling into his lap. He sits awkwardly a moment, and then wraps his arm around her shoulders, his haori's long sleeves enfolding her as she curls up against his chest. She sighs, her cheek resting against his chest.

"Thank you, my lord." She whispers. He nods, letting his head bow down so his nose brushes the top of her head. She shifts her head slightly and he can feel her smile against his chest as she lays a hand near her head. He watches her, spellbound as she closes her eyes.

"I can hear your heart." She says quietly. He smiles slightly.

"I do have one." He comments. She chuckles and toys with the neckline of his haori.

"I never thought you would let me this close." She says quietly. "I never thought you would allow anyone this close." She thought about this? She thought about being this close to me? Lord Sesshoumaru thinks to himself as he contemplates her words.

"I hadn't until now." She looks up at him, their faces just inches apart.

"You haven't?" She whispers. He nods, looking away. "Why me?" She asks. Instead of responding he uses his hand to gently guide her head to his shoulder.

"Sleep now Rin. You need it." Instead of pressing the issue she nods, resting her forehead against his neck as her arm circles his waist.


	5. Chapter 5

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter Five

Rin wakes with a start to feeling of hands on her shoulder and arm. She bolts upright and pushes the hands away hard. She jumps up, instantly in a defensive stance as she scans the room. Her shoulder feels as if it is on fire but she ignores it, her heart beating wildly. A young woman stands between her and the exit, holding empty hands up in surprise.

"Rin! It's okay! It's just me Rin. You know me!" Recognition dawns and Rin wavers on her feet.

"Priestess." The pain in her shoulder suddenly explodes and she feels herself beginning to fall as her vision goes dark.

Hands catch her as she falls and she is dimly aware of someone lowering her back onto the floor. Her vision focuses on a pair of bright gold eyes.

"Easy kid." She frowns, her gaze roaming to a pair of dog ears protruding from long white hair.

"Inuyasha. Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"He's outside. Just lay down." He growls gently, almost sounding caring. Behind him Kagome smiles slightly before pushing the young dog hanyou aside.

"Inuyasha, go back outside and get Sango." She says before turning back to Rin. Inuyasha shrugs, heading out the door.

"Hey Sango!" The young female demon slayer turns, slapping Miroku soundly on the cheek in the process as he removes his hand from her backside. Inuyasha nods toward the hut behind him before heading for the trees.

As he nears the forest edge he stops, slipping his hands into either side of his sleeves. His ears twitch as he picks up his brothers scent but he restrains the urge to drop his hand to the hilt of Tetsuiga. His brother rounds a tree ahead of him, leaning back against it as he eyes his brother.

"She's awake." Inuyasha says. Lord Sesshoumaru merely glances at him but doesn't say anything. Inuyasha suppresses a growl of frustration and shakes his head. "You don't seem to care much. If you really don't care bout her that much, why don't you just leave her somewhere? Why not just leave now?" Getting no response from Lord Sesshoumaru he continues. "It's not like you to care much about anything unless it has to do with killing something anyway..."

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha, caught completely off guard, has no time to react as he slams face first into the ground. Lord Sesshoumaru steps away from the tree as Kagome approaches. Inuyasha grumbles under his breath as Kagome stops beside him, kicking him soundly in the leg.

"Don't you dare start trying to pick fights Inuyasha! I warned you!" She exclaims angrily. Lord Sesshoumaru stares down at his younger half brother with slight interest, watching as his younger brother pulls himself up from the ground.

"Why you little…"

"Sit boy." Kagome says again, causing Inuyasha to hit the ground again. Kagome turns to Lord Sesshoumaru, a sudden smile on her face. "Lord Sesshoumaru, she wants to see you. She won't let us help her at all unless she sees you first." Lord Sesshoumaru frowns slightly before nodding, stepping around his brother, and following the miko into the village.

When he enters Rin is sitting with her back to the wall, continually pushing away the hands of the young demon slayer with her.

"Rin. Stop this foolishness." He says quietly. Rin stops, leaning forward as she cradles her arm against her waist.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He sits beside her, glancing at Kagome before turning to Rin. He hears the miko pulling the young demon slayer from the room and waits until he is sure that they are not near the door.

Rin suddenly wraps one arm around his neck, pulling him toward her.

"I thought you had left me." She whispers, her voice shaking. "They said that you had gone into the woods. I thought you had left me here." Lord Sesshoumaru sighs, glancing at the door once before slipping his hand around her shoulders.

"I'm not leaving Rin." He says quietly. "You need to allow the miko and the demon slayer to heal you." He states. She nods against his shoulder, reluctantly releasing him. He sits back, patting her knee lightly before rising. Going to the door he calls out to the miko before turning, seating himself across the room from where Rin lays as Kagome and Sango come back in. Both glance at him but ignore him, instead beginning to tend to Rin.

When Kagome and Sango finally leave the hut Inuyasha is waiting outside. Kagome comes out and leans against his arm as Sango disappears around the corner of the hut, heading toward the hut where she resides for the time being.

"Don't you ever sit me in front of my brother again." Inuyasha says angrily. When he doesn't get a reaction from Kagome he glances down at her. "Kagome?" Hearing her name she straightens, rubbing her eyes as she heads toward the neighboring hut.

"I'm going to bed for a bit." She comments as she disappears in the doorway. Inuyasha stares back at her a second, bewildered, and then back steps until he can see inside the hut where Rin is. He stops, shocked, as he watches his brother approach Rin, sitting beside the sleeping girl slowly. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to notice his brother as he reaches out slowly, almost hesitantly, to brush a lock of Rin's hair from her face before leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes.

Four days pass, four very long days for the two half brothers, before Rin is well enough to travel. Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Au-Un stand outside the hut, waiting silently as Kagome and Sango give a few last instructions and medical supplies to Rin before waving goodbye. Lord Sesshoumaru, after shooting a quick glance at his brother, lifts Rin up onto the back of Au-Un then turns, walking toward the trees, Jaken leading Au-Un by the reigns.

As they disappear Inuyasha snorts, rolling a shoulder.

"Ingrate." He mutters. Kagome turns to him, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha simply snorts again and heads into the hut, muttering something about ninja snacks. Kagome smiles slightly.

As soon as they are out of sight of the village Lord Sesshoumaru slows his steps, letting his three companions catch up to him. Once he is along side Rin he continues walking, keeping pace with them. Rin glances at him out of the side of her eye but says nothing. Ahead of them Jaken remains wisely quiet.

They stop well before dark, finding a clearing in the thick woods. Lord Sesshoumaru assists Rin off of Au-Un's back and sits her near the middle of the campsite. After retrieving Rin's bags strapped to Au-Un's saddle he turns to Jaken.

"Jaken, go take Au-Un and gather enough wood for the night." Jaken nods, again taking up the dragon demon's reigns and leading him into the woods.

Rin sits silently in the clearing, watching as Lord Sesshoumaru stands above her. He looks down at her slowly, his gold eyes piercing.

"You are quiet, Rin." She looks up, startled.

"I am sorry my lord." She says, a small smile appearing briefly on her face before she looks away.

"Why are you so quiet?" She doesn't look up at him this time when she responds.

"I am a bit tired my lord, that is all." He nods, kneeling down beside her and laying a gentle hand on her shoulder near her wounds. He rises, retrieving her bags that lay near by and pulling out her blankets. Doing as best he can with one arm he lays them out, smoothing out the wrinkles. Once laid out he glances up at Rin and gestures to them. She rises, walking the few feet to the blankets to sit on them. He adjusts the blanket over her as she cushions her head with a pillow the miko had given her.

As her eyes drift closed she feels the gentle brush of his hand on her temple. Smiling slight she drifts off to sleep.

The next morning dawns warm and sunny. When Rin wakes she finds Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken already awake. Lord Sesshoumaru is sitting upon a tree stump near her, staring off into the trees as he usually does while Jaken mumbles to himself while he tends the fire. Seeing Rin awake Jaken rises, walking over to her and holding out a fistful of flowers. Rin sits up slowly, staring at them in surprise.

"Are these for me Master Jaken?" He glares at her, holding them out further.

"Of course you stupid girl." He grumbles, then hesitates. "I found these last night." He says, keeping his voice down and glancing at their lord. Rin grins and gives the little imp a one armed hug before taking the flowers.

"Thank you Master Jaken, they're beautiful!" Jaken grumbles, blushing slightly as he walks away.

Rin stands slowly, carefully stretching before wandering toward the trees.

"Rin, where are you going?" Lord Sesshoumaru's voice stops her as he questions her.

"I'm going to go find some food my lord. Is that all right?" He nods, rising. To Rin's surprise he stops near her.

"Jaken, remain here until I return." Jaken nods.

"Yes my lord."

They traverse the woods silently, Rin pausing occasionally before continuing.

Soon they come to a clearing and Rin pauses, beginning to gather berries. Lord Sesshoumaru stands a short distance away, studying the old well in the center of the clearing.

Suddenly both stop as they hear a familiar voice yelling angrily.

"Kagome! Stop!"

"No!"

"You can't go back now! I won't let you!"

"Its just for two days! I promise!"

"No wench!"

"Sit!" Birds take flight as there is a heavy thud somewhere in the trees as Kagome comes running out of the woods. Halfway to the well she skids to a stop, staring in shock at the two standing across the clearing from her. Rin stands, waving as Inuyasha appears from the woods.

"Why you stupid…" His insult dies as he spies his brother across the clearing. "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here!" He demands, planting himself firmly between his brother and Kagome.

"I'm just gathering berries Inuyasha." Rin says calmly, holding out the handful of berries. "Hello Kagome!" Kagome ducks around Inuyasha, smacking him soundly in the shoulder as she approaches them.

"Hello Rin. Feeling any better?" Rin nods.

"Much thanks to you." Inuyasha remains silent, the two brother regarding each other guardedly. "Are you going somewhere?" Rin asks. Kagome pauses, glancing at Inuyasha before nodding.

"Yes. I'm going home."

"You live near here?" Kagome chuckles.

"Kind of." She says. At Rin's questioning glance and despite Inuyasha's complaining Kagome tells Rin about her own time and how she came to be in the feudal era.

"You're from five hundred years in the future." Rin says quietly. Kagome nods.

"That's where I got all the weird stuff that I have."

Rin is about to start questioning Kagome once more when suddenly both Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha whirl, facing toward the woods as a malevolent chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter Six

A demonic aura suddenly explodes through the clearing, Kagome shivering from the pure malicious hatred that permeates the area. Both Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha grab their swords, taking a defensive stance and scanning the clearing. Rin stands, gripping Kagome's arm.

"So this is your little secret, priestess." A deep voice chuckles. Inuyasha's ears pin back again and he growls.

"Naraku." A large figure, much like a human's, strides into the clearing.

"I have finally found a way to reclaim the shikon jewel and rid myself of you forever miko."

"Like hell you will." Inuyasha growls angrily. Naraku grins, eyeing the two women behind them.

"Well well well. Lord Sesshoumaru. Your human pet has grown quite a bit I can see." Lord Sesshoumaru does not respond, gripping his sword hilt tighter. "She looks quite well after the attack from the cat demons." To Inuyasha's complete surprise, Lord Sesshoumaru growls and launches himself across the clearing at Naraku. After recovering from his shock, Inuyasha does as well, Lord Sesshoumaru dodging the wind scar split seconds after releasing his Tokijin's dragon strike. Both attacks slam into Naraku at the same time, ripping the body to shreds. Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha land several feet apart near the body's remains and Inuyasha curses as he examines the tattered white robe.

"Just another one of his dolls…oh no." Instantly they turn as a scream rents the air. Naraku in his true form has both Kagome and Rin in his tentacles, Kagome struggling to loosen the tentacle from around her waist as Rin claws at the tentacle wrapped around her neck.

"One step closer and the two women will die." Naraku chuckles wickedly, gleefully as he strokes Kagome's pale skin lightly with a tentacle. Both Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru stop in their tracks. For a second the sound of the two women struggling is the only sound, and then suddenly Lord Sesshoumaru launches himself into the air, moving so fast even Inuyasha cannot track him. He lands squarely on Naraku, one swift slice severing several tentacles including the ones holding Kagome and Rin. Inuyasha catches them and leaps back, watching as Lord Sesshoumaru leaps back, planting himself firmly between his brother, the women, and Naraku. The enemy chuckles and raises one hand before disappearing.

Demons suddenly erupt from all around them, seeming to come from the very trees themselves. Inuyasha curses, slicing at any demons that approached. Behind him, he can hear his brother doing the same as well as the snap of Kagome's bow.

"Kagome, Rin, get out of here." Lord Sesshoumaru yells back at the two women. Kagome hesitates, about to argue when Rin suddenly stands, grabbing her arm.

"Come on priestess, let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Kagome asks as she scans the demon encircled clearing. Inuyasha pauses, turning.

"The well! Take Rin and get to the well!" Inuyasha yells. Kagome nods, starting to pull Rin toward the well as Inuyasha leads the way, clearing the path of demons with his wind scar.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yells. The demon lord follows close behind her, striking any demons that try to attack.

Once at the well Kagome and Rin duck down a moment.

"When I say so, you jump into the well." Kagome tells Rin, gripping her hand. "What ever you do, don't let go of my hand."

"We're coming back, right?" Rin asks fearfully. Kagome nods.

"Yes, when it's safe." Rin nods, looking up at her lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He turns, gold eyes meeting hers.

"Go Rin. I'll come for you." Rin nods, her grip on Kagome's hand tightening.

"Kagome, wait." Kagome looks up at Inuyasha calls to her.

"Don't forget what I said." Kagome nods then stands, pulling Rin to her feet.

"I won't Inuyasha." He nods, pausing long enough to sever a limb on an attacking demon before speaking again.

"Go!" He yells. Kagome nods and jumps up onto the edge of the well, pulling Rin with her.

As Kagome and Rin disappear into the well, the entire clearing goes dark as a shadow passes overhead. Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha pause, glancing up. An immense dragon demon fills the sky, diving swiftly at them. Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both leap to the side as the dragon demon hits the ground. To late Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru realize the truth and turn. The dragon demon rises and takes flight, chuckling in success as the other demons suddenly leave the clearing.

Inuyasha strides swiftly into the clearing, dropping Tetsuiga on the way as he stares at the well. The wood is completely destroyed, deep gouges on either side and through the well.

Lord Sesshoumaru stops on the other side of the well, staring in disbelief.

"What does this mean?" He says quietly. Inuyasha falls to his knees.

"They can't come back." He says quietly. Lord Sesshoumaru looks at him sharply.

"What."

"Kagome and Rin can't come back. The well is destroyed, gone. They cannot return to our time. They're gone."


	7. Chapter 7

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

A Quick note that i forgot to add in the begining. This is supposed to take place after the jewel has been completed.

Chapter Eight

Kagome glances over at Rin beside her, slightly relieved that the girl is not panicking. Suddenly their forward momentum stops, the usual warm sensation that surrounds her going cold. Beside her, Rin shivers from the sudden chill.

Something is wrong. She thinks to herself as she looks around.

The shikon jewel, which normally hangs on a necklace around her neck suddenly floats up, disconnecting itself from her necklace and moving away to float near them.

"Priestess." Kagome stares at the jewel as an image appears around it, the jewel floating at the heart of an elegant woman, her ancient warrior's armor accenting her slim form. Long black hair hangs loose down her back. A memory suddenly comes to her and she gasps.

"Midoriko."

Five hundred and ten years later

He stands at the base of the steps, hands in his jeans pockets. The baseball cap on his head is tilted slightly to one side, easily disguising his most inhuman qualities. His t-shirt is slightly baggy but it does nothing to disguise his lean form.

He stares up at the shrine entrance with a decidedly uneasy expression.

Over the last five centuries he had waited, but now that the time has come he has no idea what to do. he is about to laugh at himself when a voice breaks his train of thought.

"Don't tell me you've waited all this time to change your mind, little brother." A teasing voice mocks from behind him. Beneath his ball cap, his ears flatten.

"I don't exactly see you running up the stairs, older brother." He growls mockingly as his brother stops beside him.

The older of the two is wearing slacks but wears them comfortably, seeming at ease in the white and blue shirt and black slacks. His long white hair is drawn back into a high ponytail but carefully hides his elf-like ears. The twin marks on his face are gone, masked by careful demonic control.

Both sigh in unison then begin making their way up the steps.

Kagome is behind her home, practicing her archery in the range. Though such practice was not necessary she continues to do so every day, the feel of the bow in her hands making her feel closer to the distant but not so distant past.

Brining back the Shikon Jewel with her had an adverse effect on the world, as she had feared. Demons still existed now, more prominent that they had been before she'd come through ten years ago. Though the stronger demons kept most of the lesser demons in check, a few still came after the Jewel.

Kagome exhales slowly as she releases the bowstring, watching as the arrow strikes its mark. Kagome had changed, more inwardly than outwardly. She had the patience of a saint Rin always say, though she denies it.

Kagome's mind wanders over the thought of changing, glancing at the house. Of us both, She thinks, no one has changed more than Rin. She sighs, drawing another arrow and notching it.

She senses the two demonic auras's approaching but does not miss a beat, exhaling as she releases the string. The arrow hits the mark with a solid sound and she sighs, bending down to pick up her quiver.

As she rounds the house she notches an arrow, putting slight tension on the string. Two demons stand at her front door, two heads of long white hair swaying slightly as they talk quietly among themselves.

"Turn around slowly." She calls out to them, putting full tension on the bowstring as she raises the bow.

As two pairs of gold eyes lock on her Kagome's grip on the bow loosens, the bowstring going slack as both the bow and arrow fall to the ground. The quiver on her shoulder slides to the ground as she takes a slow step forward.

"Is it you?" She asks. The golden eyes smile as he nods.

"It's me Kagome." He assures her, meeting her half way. Kagome shrieks, throwing her arms around his neck as he swings her in a circle before embracing her.

"Inuyasha! You came." She whispers in his ear after pulling his ball cap off to assure herself. He chuckles as she tweaks one of his ears.

"You had any doubt?" Behind them, someone coughs quietly and Kagome looks over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is that you?" The older brother nods.

"Hello priestess."

"Rin is going to be so happy to see you!" She says as she releases Inuyasha, only keeping his hand in hers.

"Where is she?" He asks, scanning the grounds. Kagome suddenly stops, the mood suddenly changing. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glance at one another before following Kagome into the house.

Once the three are inside Kagome sits them in the living room, taking a seat beside Inuyasha on the couch. Sessoumaru sits in a recliner across from her, staring at her intently.

"When Rin and I came through the well," Kagome begins, "we couldn't cross. The power of the shikon jewel stopped us. Then we met Midoriko."

"Unlike me, Rin had no barrier against the passage of time. I could pass through because of my powers as a miko and the shikon jewel. Rin, on the other hand, had nothing. Because of this Rin would not have survived coming to my time. Midoriko gave us two options. One, Rin becomes a miko." Kagome pauses, glancing at Lord Sesshoumaru. "The other was that she changes." Lord Sesshoumaru frowns.

"Change, How?" Kagome bites her lip slightly, trying to decide on how to answer.

"Rin used the shikon jewel to become a demon." Both Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru stare at her, stunned.

"Rin is a demon now?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome nods.

"Rin is now a full blooded dog youkai, just like you." Kagome says to Lord Sesshoumaru. Both Kagome and Inuyasha stare at Sesshoumaru, watching his reaction. Kagome watches as a familiar mask of no expression starts to slide into place, the one she was so used to seeing, but is surprised as it disappears, leaving indecision and slight doubt on his face.

"Where is she?" He asks quietly.

"She's upstairs." He goes to rise but she stops him.

"Wait."

"What is it? Is something wrong with her?" Inuyasha asks at Kagome's tone.

"We were attacked by a demon that was after the jewel. We defeated the demon but Rin was beat up pretty bad. She has a while yet before she will be fully healed." Kagome heads for the stairs as the two brothers follow.

"Just, let me go inside first."

At the head of the stairs Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha wait outside as Kagome opens a door slowly.

"Rin, you have a...not again!" Kagome suddenly exclaims. Both brothers enter the room to see Kagome standing over an empty bed. She turns, shaking her head. "I can't get her to stay in bed even if I tie her down!" She exclaims. Lord Sesshoumaru stares at the bed then turns.

"Let's go find her." He states. Kagome sighs.

"No need. I know where she is."

As they approach the well house Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru exchange glances, stopping several paces away from the well house doors as Kagome slides them open slowly.

"Rin?"

Rin sits perched on far side of the well, her back to the doors. Her long black hair is loosely braided, the ends reaching past her waist. Long gone was the small ponytail to one side, her long raven hair slightly wavy. Her hands are folded neatly in her lap, her head tipped down. One of her ears twitches back when she hears Kagome's voice but otherwise she does not move as the dog like ears slouched slightly. She wears a long black robe over her white, lightweight kimono.

"Rin, we have some guests here that would like to meet you." For a second she does not answer, than she sighs.

"I'm not in any condition to be seeing guests, Kagome." Rin's quiet voice answers. Behind Kagome Lord Sesshoumaru steps forward slowly to stand directly behind Kagome.

"I think you will want to see these two, Rin." Rin stands, sighing.

"You won't leave me alone until I do, will you?" Kagome chuckles, backing away from the door.

"No, I won't." As Rin turns Lord Sesshoumaru shifts so he is standing completely in the doorway.

Rin keeps her head down, eyes on the floor as she moves slowly around the well. Only at the base of the steps does she finally look up.

Their eyes meet and for a split second neither of them breathes.

From behind Lord Sesshoumaru Kagome's voice reaches them as she pulls Inuyasha toward the house. Breaking the spell Lord Sesshoumaru steps forward, sliding the door shut slowly behind him.

As he descends the steps Rin backs away, ears twitching wearily as she rounds the well backward. As he reaches the bottom of the steps Rin stops.

"Hello Rin." Lord Sesshoumaru says quietly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispers, her voice trembling. She suddenly reaches up, pinning her ears back to her head and covering them with her hands as she turns her back on him. "What are you doing here Lord Sesshoumaru?" He tips his head to once side slightly, watching her.

"I came for you, just as I promised." Rin sits on the edge of the well, her hands still covering her ears.

"I'm no longer that girl that used to follow you around Lord Sesshoumaru." He nods, beginning to make his way around the well toward her.

"I can see that. You are a demon now." She nods.

"Yes." He stops before her, kneeling down on the ground. She keeps her eyes cast down, refusing to meet his gaze. "Rin, look at me." When she does not he tips her chin gently with his fingers, raising her face to his. He smiles slightly as the same beautiful eyes meet his. "As far as I can tell Rin, nothing about you has changed."

"Look at me." He nods.

"I am." Her face crumples and she suddenly leans forward, throwing her arms around him.

"I thought I'd lost you forever. I didn't know what else to do." She sobs against his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her against him.

"I'm never leaving you again, I swear it." He whispers in her ear. Rin draws back just enough to bump her nose against his briefly before he suddenly leans forward, pressing his lips to hers. Her hands tighten on his shoulders briefly before pulling him closer.

She draws back suddenly, staring in surprise at his arm.

"You have two arms now!" He nods, chuckling as he flexes his fingers of his left hand.

"Yes. There is a long story behind that." Rin suddenly hesitates, staring down at her clawed fingers gripping his arm.

"Can you accept me? Accept me as I am now?" She whispers to him as her fingers thread their way through his hair. He traces the side of her face with a talon, lightly toying with a lock of hair near her cheek.

"Without a doubt. But I have to ask one thing." She frowns, tipping her head to one side.

"What is it?" He grins, reaching up to tug lightly on one of her ears.

"What's with the ears?"


End file.
